Total Drama Skins
by StorytimewithBailey
Summary: Based on the UK show Skins, follow the like of Gwen, Geoff, Alejandro, Courtney, Heather, Trent, Eva, Duncan and Bridgette as they go through their last two years of high school together. Rated M for heavy swearing, violence, drugs and sex. Pairings include: Aleheather, Duncney, Evzy, Gidgette, Gwuncan and Gwent
1. Gwen pt 1

I groaned as my alarm clock went off, first day at my new school. I was so not mentally prepared to start a new school with new bitches and assholes that would most likely harass me. My mom had already beaten me to my alarm clock.

"Rise and shine, Gwendolyn!" she greeted before opening up my curtains, causing the sun to blind me. I groaned and blocked the sun with my sheets.

My mom pulled my blanket off of me not even a second later, how the hell is she this peppy this early in the morning? "For fuck sakes mom!" I finally sat up and rubbed my eyes, getting the remaining crust off.

"Gwendolyn Ophelia Richards don't you swear at your mother like that, now go get ready before you're late." I rolled my eyes and dragged myself to the bathroom.

As I went downstairs, I heard my brother peeing from the downstairs bathroom. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, how hard is it to close the fucking door?

I grabbed the wheat bread from the fridge and put it in the toaster. I was putting the bread back in the fridge when the toaster went off and by the time I turned around, my stupid brother had already snatched it. "What the fuck, Reign?"

He snickered as he sat down with my toast. "You snooze you lose."

I glared at him before taking his orange juice and taking a sip from it. "You take my toast I take your drink." I smirked before taking another sip

He just smirked. "You know I spit in that, right?"

I spat out my drink and put the glass away from me. I stared at him, not knowing if he was being serious or what "You're joking, right?"

He just shrugged. "Maybe…maybe not, you'll never know" he winked after.

Now I had the urge to brush my teeth a gazillion time if I wasn't already late for school. "I'm leaving." I heard my brother cackling as I headed out the door, that fucker.

* * *

I haven't even started classes yet here and I already fucking hate it. I was either being pushed around into lockers, getting judgmental glares by other girls or being gawked at my pervy, gross guys.

When I finally got to my locker, I noticed an attractive brunette girl yelling at a red headed boy who probably didn't know what the word 'shower' meant.

"Leave me the fuck alone, farmboy!" I overheard the brunette as I was opening up my locker.

"C'mon Courtney, why wont you go out with me?"

She scoffed. "Because I am way out of your league. I mean for fuck sakes Scott, you smell like a pile of horseshit!"

"But what about that ki-"He was cut off by Courtney slamming her hand against his mouth and pushing him against the lockers.

"I told you to never bring that up in public!" she hissed. "Now leave me the fuck alone!"

"But-"

"Oh for fuck sakes Cowshit, leave her the fuck alone!" another voice that belonged to an Asian girl threatened. She looked like she was the head bitch of the school, I assumed she was a friend of Courtney's along with a blonde girl who looked like she surfed based on her sweatshirt that had a surfboard logo, stood beside them quietly.

The Asian girl then grabbed Scott's shirt collar and pulled him near her face. "If I see I ever see you harassing her again, I will make sure that disgusting man cherry of yours will NEVER get popped, are we clear?" He nodded weakly before running off.

"I am so sorry you have to deal with him every day, Court." The blonde one said.

Courtney scoffed. "I have got to get a restraining order on him!"

"What the fuck are you looking at, Goth freak?' I quickly looked at the Asian girl glaring at me, fuck

"Yea, it's fucking rude to be eavesdropping!" Courtney barked.

I started to panic, was I really that noticeable. "I-I-I, u-um shit sorry!" I stuttered before heading off to my first class.

* * *

Of course with just my luck, my first period was fucking gym class with the three bitches. The Asian girl sneered at me and mouthed 'freak'.

"Alright, we're going to be playing flag football, everyone with the last name A-K, grab a blue jersey while L-Z grabs orange." The teacher announced.

As I grabbed a stinky jersey, that evil bitch pushed me out of the way. "Outta of my way, Goth Cunt." Her and Courtney giggled as they walked away. As I heard them walk away, I overheard one whisper about how they felt sorry for Bridgette having to be stuck on my team. I rolled my eyes, this was going to a long school year.

I mostly just walked around and watched as everyone else on my team played. Bridgette must've noticed this and walked over, frowning at me for my lack of effort. "You need to put more effort into this, almost half of our team is over there in jail and you're walking around like a fucking loser!" She then pushed me to the line between our team and the others. "Be useful and grab someone out of jail, preferably Eva!"

I looked around not sure what the hell I was doing. Whats that term that all the annoying popular people use, yolo? Fuck it, im just gonna go at it. I darted as fast as I could towards the jail. Luckily for me, no one ever noticed me. I was just about there when I saw that Asian girl coming towards me.

"You are SO going down, loser!" she soon charged at me and was about to push me into a puddle of mud when I quickly ducked at the last minute and tagged someone out of jail.

"Yo dude thanks!" said this blonde dude with what looked like one of those hats you would wear if you were going to the outbacks in Austrailia. I suddenly felt good about myself as everyone else who was still in the jail part smiled at me.

My happy thoughts were quickly interrupted when I heard Courtney scream, "Oh my god, Heather, are you okay?" I quickly turned around to see that bitch I hate in the mud, so that's her name.

Heather got up, drenched in mud looking extremely pissed, I tried my best to hold back my laughter. She looked at me and sneered. "YOU!" she screamed before charging after me.

"You are so fucked." The blonde guy behind me said from behind and before I could even respond, Heather had knocked me over.

I was now all covered in mud as Heather and I fought. The girls all gasped while the boys were cheering while yelling, 'take her top off'. Fucking pervs…

"HEY!" The teacher yelled before pulling us apart. "You two need to knock it off before I give you both detention!"

"She started it…" Heather mumbled.

The gym teacher squinted her eyes and got up in Heathers face. "I don't give two bloody shits of who started what first, NOW BOTH OF YOU SHAKE HANDS AND GO SHOWER!" she yelled before walking back towards the others. "Shows over, everyone go run a lap before heading back in."

As I was walking back to the locker room, I could've swore I saw a Bridgette giving me a smirk through the corner of my eye.

"Hey, wait up!" called a deep masculine-like voice but I could tell that it came from a girl though. I turned around to see a big, muscly girls with a unibrow coming over to me, smiling. "What you did back there to Heather was fucking awesome!"

I smiled and shrugged sheepishly. "It was nothing really…" I was secretly loving the recognition though.

"You creamed the shit out of her, you my friend got some serious balls." She smiled at me again and patted me on the back, a little too rough though. "I'm Eva by the way." She stuck her hand out.

I smiled back and shook her hand. "Gwen."

Eva seemed pretty chill, we talked on the way back to the locker room. She was telling me how much she wanted to throw Heather over the bridge for making hermaphrodite jokes or that she was secretly born a male.

* * *

Heather glared at Gwen as she watched The Goth girl walk away. "You're going to have to take like 50 showers in order to look decent." Courtney said from behind.

"Did you get any scrapes or bruises cause I've got my first aid kit in my locker." Bridgette chimed in.

Heather rolled her eyes at the blonde girls comment. "Im not a fucking 5 year old, Bridgette!" She shuddered as she could feel some mud in her thong. "That washed out emo needs to be taught a lesson, what do you think girls?" she looked over at Courtney and Bridgette who both gave her a devious smirk.

* * *

I sat down at an empty table with my brown lunch bag, I looked around to see if the three bitches were anywhere near. "Hello!" My heart jumped, almost dropping my lunch.

I looked to see that it was that one blonde dude from gym class with a punk kid who had a green Mohawk, most punks I see look horrible with them. It's a hard thing to pull off, but this guy seemed to pull it off well. "Jeezus, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I punched him on the shoulder before sitting down.

"Ouch!" He shook his shoulder off, placing one hand over it.

The Mohawk dude rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a pussy, Geoff."

Geoff glared at the Mohawk kid before looking at me in amazement. "Damn you have quite the punch for a puny person." I couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "I'm Geoff by the way and this is my buddy, Duncan." He gestured towards the Mohawk kid.

He smirked at me. "Sup."

I smiled. "Back at you, I'm Gwen."

"Dude, this is the girl I told you about that knocked Heather Bates in the mud and tackled her." Duncan's eyes widened as Geoff told him this. I was still surprised myself that I took down the queen bee.

"Now THAT is fuckn badass!" I couldn't help but blush at that comment. "But dude you are so fucked though." I suddenly felt my stomach twist at those words, I knew Heather would get her revenge and knowing her it would be something that could potentially scar me for the rest of my life.

"That's what I told her!" Geoff had a hotdog in his mouth and was dripping ketchup. Duncan just rolled his eyes. Geoff leaned over towards my side. "You see that little tan girl over there sitting over there alone?" My eyes glanced over at a tan girl with pigtails, she looked sad as she was just pushing her food around. "Last year her and her best friend Sadie were learning how to do hair so Heather let Sadie chop off a few inches of her hair for homecoming. Unfortunately Sadie chopped a little too much off which resulted in a really bad haircut on Heather."

"It was so fucking bad that she had to go to a professional and they chopped it into a bob, she was so hot when she had long hair." Duncan chimed in. "Anyways, Heather was so upset about her hair that she went over to Sadie's house when Sadie was over at Katie's house and convinced her parents that Sadie had a eating problem and needed some serious help. So Heather went out of her way to look at schools for that and Sadie's parents sent her away to some school in the US." Shit, I was so fucked.

"Hey, your name is Gwen, right?" I froze as I heard that specific voice. I slowly turned to the devil herself with her little possey standing behind the boys.

"Ladies, what can we do for you on this fine days." Duncan said slyly, wiggling his eyebrows. Ugh, he better not be one of those stereotypical bad boys that whores around.

Heather scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Bullshit and Dumbshit, fuck off!"

The two both grabbed their stuff quickly and took off. I mentally rolled my eyes as I heard Geoff asking Duncan which one he was. I looked over at the girls again who were all smiling at me. "H-h-h-i-i." I stuttered. Shit, she probably smells fear on me.

"What you did back there was actually pretty ballsy." Heather told me as she sat down. "You don't take shit from people and I respect that." I was so confused right now. Was she actually being serious or was this some kind of plan to get back at me? "We're going to the mall later, you should come!" I looked over at the other two girls who nodded their heads and smiled. "I'm Heather by the way and these two are Courtney and Bridgette."

"Nice to meet you guys and sorry by the way for earlier, Courtney, I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything, that guy was kind of loud."

Courtney laughed and shook her head. "Its cool." She looked over at the red headed boy who was eating dirt, wait what the fuck? Courtney made a gag sound and rolled her eyes. "Yea that's Scott, he's been obsessed with me since last year when I accidently kissed him at Lindsay Wyman's party last year, he literally wont leave me alone!"

"I still can't believe you kissed him Courtney, like that's so embarrassing." Heather said.

"I was really drunk and I accidently fell on him and unfortunately for me my lips fell onto his."

Me and Heather exchanged weird looks. "How the fuck is that even possible?" Heather must've thought the same exact thing as me.

"I'm surprised you have filed a restraining order against him." Bridgette finally spoke up.

"That's because she secretly wants to suck his gross-ass dick." Heather joked.

"Fuck the both of you!" Both Bridgette and Heather laughed. "Besides, I have a boyfriend who satisfies all of my needs." Courtney smiled and tossed her hair back.

"Who is you boyfriend?" I curiously asked.

"Justin Kahale, He goes to Brevard Chaffey, its one of the most prestigious prep schools of in the British Columbia Province located on the upper part of this city. We've been together for 4 years now. Oh, and he's a model." What was she trying to prove, was it her life goal to up one everyone in life or something?

Heather shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Why don't you brag about his dick size too, Court." I let out a snort, almost choking on my sandwich from trying not to laugh. Courtney shot me a glare.

"So Gwen, where did you move from?" Bridgette asked, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"I'm from Pemberton, it's just a small city 40 minutes away from Whistler."

Bridgette's eye widened and her face lit up in excitement. "Ooh I love Whistler, we have to go skiing this winter together!"

"Yea maybe…" I wasn't much of a skier but then again, I don't like to do anything sporty related.

* * *

Later that day after school ended, I started to walk towards the flagpole where Heather said to meet. I saw Eva over there talking to this girl with short blonde hair and wore and old sweatshirt and pants. Eva saw me and waved at me. I smiled and walked over to them. "Hey Gwen!" She playfully punched the other girl's shoulder and pointed at me. "This is the girl I was telling you about, the one that attacked Heather Bates!"

"Impressive" She stuck her hand out for me to high five but right as I did, she quickly pulled her hand away. "Ah, too slow! I'm Jo by the way."

Before I could even respond I heard Heathers voice from behind me. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the hermaphrodite and its dykey girlfriend."

"Ah, bulimic Barbie and her robot slaves." Jo retorted.

Heather laughed. "Its so cute how you two try to insult me, your nicknaming skills are improving a little bit from last year, good for you." She clapped. Eva and Jo looked like they were ready to hit her with a bat. "Anyways fuck off before I cut off those baby penises of yours."

Eva was about to go at her if me and Jo weren't holding her back. "Good luck." Eva whispered in my ear before walking away.

"What did those two losers want?" Courtney asked in a snotty way.

I thought for a second thinking about whether I should lie or not. " Oh they just wanted to know where I worked out and stuff and wanted to know if I would work out with them of course I shot them down." I added a fake laugh at the end.

All three of them laughed. "What a bunch of fucking losers." Heather sniggered. I felt bad for pretending to make fun of Eva cause I knew she was a true friend, I still had a bad vibe from Heather but hopefully she'll see what a cool person I am after the mall.

* * *

 **So I started a new story and its based off the UK show Skins if you have ever seen it, you should its awesome. If you never heard of it, each episode is based on a different person but the all of the storyline's connect together with each other so there will be 2 chapters of each of the 9 main characters perspectives here. Also sorry for not updating my other stories, I've been having problems with word. NLANB will be on hiatus, I don't really want to continue the story mostly cause I don't like it but I know its very popular so I'm still debating and faking it im having a bit of a writers block but I will continue that one for sure. So I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter so far.**


	2. Gwen pt 2

"I am NOT whoring myself out to that smoothie dude!" Heather was trying to persuade Courtney into fliting with the smoothie guy to get us free smoothies.

"Dammit Court I want a goddamn smoothie!" she looked at her nails and huffed. "Ugh, why are you such a prude I mean you have the best looking tits out of all us and you don't even use them!"

Courtney scoffed. "I show my cleavage when I want Justin to buy me something!"

Heather and Bridgette rolled their eyes. "Seriously Court, me and Bridgette do all of the flirting to get free shit now you have to do it, you owe us!"

I stood up. "Fuck it, I'll go!" I saw Courtney mouthing, 'thank you' from the corner of my eye.

Heather smirked at me. "Alright Goth girl, you and those tiny tits do your thing."

Luckily I was wearing the corset that made my boobs look bigger. I pushed my boobs up and together and my corset a little down I walked up to the smoothie stand, leaning on the counter and pushing my chest out. "Hey there." I said seductively.

The guy turned around and almost dropped the empty blender he was holding. "U-u-h, u-u-m, h-hi" he stuttered. His face was all red and his eyes immediately dropped to my boobs. He was a tall, scrawny white boy with dirty blonde hair and zits all over his face and his name tag that said, 'Stewart', was upside down on his uniform.

I twirled my hair around my finger. "Me and my friends are really thirsty but we all forgot our wallets, maybe just this one time you could give us some smoothies on the house?"

He glanced over at the others who all smiled and blew air kisses at him. "I-I cant really give out free…smoothies to y-you."

I gave him a pouty look. "But we're really thirsty." I grabbed a paper and a crumpled up paper on the counter and wrote down a fake number. "If you let it slide this one time, I promise something in return." I winked as I slid him the slip.

He took a deep breath and looked around before quickly taking the slip. "Okay, I'll let it go just this one time but promise you ladies will have your wallets next time."

I let a cute school girl like giggle. "We promise and thank you, Stewart." I winked at him before walking back, swaying my hips back and forth in a sexy way.

I walked back in triumph with the smoothies to the others. "Very impressive, Gwen." Heather complimented before taking a sip of her smoothie. "See even Goth girl can do it. Seriously you have an awesome ass and rack and you don't even use them, what a waste." Courtney just flipped her off in response. "Well kudos to you Gwen, you are now officially part of our crew." Heather smiled and raised her smoothie."

We all raised ours together. "Cheers!"

* * *

After we had our smoothies, we went into a makeup store where Heather and Courtney immediately picked up pink lip gloss and lipstick. Bridgette was standing there kind of awkwardly. "You look like you're having a blast."

She let out a small laugh and shrugged. "I'm not really much of a makeup person, the only thing I'll actually wear is mascara and sometimes eyeliner but that's it really." I just nodded, Bridgette didn't really need much, she was just naturally pretty. I wanted to ask her how she got that perfectly golden tan skin tone, she looked like she just came from Malibu. She obviously didn't seem to be the type that would go to a tanning bed or get a spray tan, I was a little bit jealous of her.

"Gwen?" My thoughts were immediately interrupted by Heather. "Is your skin tone naturally like Elmer's glue or do you just lather yourself up with a bunch of white shit to make yourself look like a fucking vampire?"

I frowned at her. "I'm unfortunately like this naturally…" My dad is extremely pale and unfortunately for me I inherited that from him.

Heather put a hand on her heart and gave me a sympathetic look. "Oh honey, we have got to get you darker, you would look so much better." She grabbed my arm and yanked me away. "She grabbed some foundation and started to smear it across my face. "See." She turned me around so I was facing a mirror. "You look way better." I had to disagree, I looked like a fucking Dorito. I wanted to wipe it off my face but Heather looked proud of her work and the last thing I wanted to do was to piss her off again. I still had this sinking gut feeling that she was still going to get revenge on me but she seemed really impressed by me after the smoothie incident so I wasn't really sure if she actually like me or not. "I'm having a party this weekend and you totally have to come!"

"Sure!" I said a little too enthusiastically.

She beamed and clapped her hands together. "Excellent!" her face dropped and looked me up in down with disapproval. "But we need to find you something hot to wear I mean no offense, but I can't have you looking like a hot topic vampire." She twirled her finger around at me. This was going to be a long day.

After going to about 10 stores, we finally landed in this one store that seemed more alternative, it was still a bit too girly for me but I didn't seem to actually mind going in this one. "Gwen!" My thoughts were interrupted by Bridgette walking over to me carrying a black strapless dress. "You would look great in this dress!" I inspected it, it was a little bit too slutty for me but I could definitely role with it and it was way better than anything Heather or Courtney had picked out.

I grabbed the dress and examined it in the mirror, holding it over my body. "Wow Bridgette, I actually really like this one!"

"I don't!" I turned around to see Heather giving me a disapproving look. "Here!" She handed me an ugly purple sequined dress. "You should try this one on, you need to wear something that isn't black."

I sighed and grabbed the dress. "I don't really like seq-" I stopped my sentence when I noticed Heather glaring at me.

She crossed her arms. "No go ahead and finish your sentence, Gwenny." She put on a fake smile. Things were starting to get sketchy now. I was prepared for whatever Heather was going to throw at me and to watch my back 24/7.

I put on a big, cheesy smile back at her. "I was just going to say that I-don't like really big sequins." I looked directly into Heathers eyes and chuckled.

"Well it's a good thing that these are all little sequins." From the look on her face, I don't think she believed me but seemed to go along with it anyways. "Now go try it on so we can know if you should wear it to my party or not."

I had been hoping that it would look so bad on me that Heather would find another dress. It looked horrible but Heather seemed to like it and forced me to buy that ugly piece of shit. Was this part of her plan or something?"

* * *

"Gwen!" I heard someone call out my name as I headed towards my locker.

I looked back to see Bridgette running over. I smiled and waved at her, I felt comfortable around Bridgette. She was type that wouldn't hurt a fly so why was she friends with Heather? I can see why Courtney is friends with her, they're both snobby, high class, materialistic bitches but Bridgette was such the opposite of them, down to earth and kind to everyone, well at least when Heather and Courtney aren't around. "Hey Bridgette!"

She hugged me as she greeted me. "Hey girl! Are you excited for Heathers party?"

"Yea I-"

"Ooh, you have to see the dress I got!" she interrupted me. She pulled out her phone and showed me a light blue flowy dress. "I'm not the type to usually wear dresses but I figured I should look cute if college guys are going." She giggled.

My eyes widened. "College guys?" Ugh, high school boys make me nervous as it already is.

"Yea, Heather's boyfriend Diego is like a junior in college so he brings a bunch of his frat boys and a bunch of other people to Heather's ragers." I just nodded my head and smiled not really knowing what to say. I've never been to any kind of party before because I was that weird Goth girl that freaked people out. Truth be told, I've always secretly wanted to go to one. My thoughts were cut off by Bridgette asking me, "So are you going to wear that dress that Heather picked out for you?"

"Oh no, don't tell Heather but I went back to that store to get that black strapless dress, I'm sorry but sequins are ugly as fuck." I laughed.

I immediately stopped as I saw Bridgette's face tense up, her eyes looking behind me. I heard someone clearing their throat behind my shoulder. I froze hoping it wasn't who I thought it was behind me. I slowly turned my head around to see Heather.

Her arms were crossed and had an eyebrow raised. "Ugly as fuck, huh?" Her lips pursed together.

"I-uh-n-no, th-that's not what i-I meant, uh-" Babbling in fear I didn't know what to say but Heather had silenced me by put her slender finger over my mouth.

"No-no, it's totally fine Gwen, you can have you own opinion." She said sweetly, grinning. "If you want to wear that black dress, you can." There was a hint of bitterness in her words. I could feel the insides of my stomach twisting around, I had this gut feeling that she was going to come after me at any minute.

I looked down at my feet trying to avoid eye contact from Bridgette and Heather especially. "Hey guys!" Courtney soon greeted, we all smiled at her in response. Her smile faltered and her eyes narrowed at all of us, her eyebrow rose in suspicion, I think she could tell there was some kind of tension going on here. "Uh, did I miss something?" she carefully asked.

"Nope! We're perfectly fine over here, aren't we, Gwenny?" Heather asked in a high pitched cheery voice, giving me the fakest smile you could probably make.

I returned a fake smile back at her and nodded my head at Courtney. "Peachy."

She looked at us weirdly, probably not buying that bullshit. "Umm, okay…."

"We should probably get to gym before we're late, I don't want to run a lap again." Bridgette chimed in.

* * *

As the four girls headed into the locker room, Heather pulled Courtney aside. Heather looked around to make sure no one was around. "Do you remember when I said we were going to get Gwen back for attacking me?"

"Yea, what about it?" Courtney was hoping Heather would say that she would drop it altogether because Gwen was actually kind of a decent person. Courtney knew Heather too well though and had the gut feeling that she was still planning it.

"We're doing it today." Heather told her with an evil smirk on her face.

Courtney bit her lip for a second before giving back a fake evil smirk and high fiving her friend. Truth be told, Courtney was feeling guilty about it on the inside. Sure Gwen was weird but she actually had a lot more in common with The Goth girl than she ever imagined. Last night they were texting for nearly three hours about ancient king and queens that were beheaded or executed and gender equality issues. On the other hand, her reputation was important as well and Heather has been her friend since 3rd grade.

Heather noticed Gwen pulling down her skirt and fishnet stockings and quickly pulled out her phone which soon died in two seconds. "Shit my phone died, Courtney give me your phone." Heather harshly whispered. "Is your flash on?" Courtney only shook her head in response which made Heather smile evilly.

* * *

I yawned as I walked out of my history class, that was the most boring video yet, another year learning about the fucking French Revolution, no thanks. Duncan and Geoff must've agreed cause they were yawning as well. "I need another nap." I yawned out.

Duncan chuckled. "You and me both sister."

We soon noticed people around us in the halls all laughing. "Umm…" I heard Geoff call out.

"What's so funny?" I asked, checking my phone for any new text messages.

"You man." Duncan said.

What! I soon looked around to see a billion pictures of me changing in the girl's looker room with my fucking tits on display, that stupid fucking bitch! Mortified, I quickly tore as much as I could down and throwing them in garbage's before running out, ignoring people chanting out, 'tiny tits'. I mentally kept telling myself to not fucking cry about it. As I ran towards the front doors, I saw Heather standing there.

She smiled at me. "I guess you won't be coming to my party then, so sad." She happily said.

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled before running out, I could hear her laughing as I left. I knew I couldn't trust that bitch.

* * *

I went to a nearby park and sat under a tree, doodling in my sketch book. The page was wet from the little teardrops that fell from my eyes. "Ditching class?" I heard a male voice from behind.

Startled, I jumped and quickly looked back at that cute musician guy from my homeroom, I think his name was Travis or something. "If your goal was to give me a heart attack, it almost worked."

He laughed and snapped his fingers in defeat before sitting down beside me. "Dammit, my plan's been foiled." We both laughed. "So, what are you drawing?" He asked, trying to peek over.

I quickly closed it before he could get any glimpse. "None of your fucking business."

He put his hands up in defensive. "Shit okay…don't gotta be shady about it."

"Shady?" Pfft, how the hell am I shady?

He smirked at me, man his eyes are super green and pretty…. "Well how do I know you're not plotting some way to take over the world?"

I laughed. "Because that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Well just give me a heads up when you start dropping bombs."

"Will do." We both laughed for a minute before sitting in silence.

He finally broke the silence after five minutes of awkward silence. "I'm sorry about what happened back at school earlier today, Heather can be..."

"A bitch, cunt, Satins spawn? Go ahead, pick your choice" I interrupted, pulling out my flask and downing a shot of whiskey.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well I was going to say not the easiest person to make friends with but she isn't entirely bad once you get to know her." He looked down at my flask. "May I?"

I handed it to him and brought my knees to my chest. "Probably because you're attractive and popular, not some weird Goth freak."

He smirked. "You think I'm attractive?" I could only blush intensely, too embarrassed to answer that. He was though, I don't normally go for the preppy, popular guys cause they were fucking obnoxious but this guy was actually decent and his eyes, oh his eyes… he chuckled, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Well thank you, that certainly boosted my day a bit and you're not a freak you know. You're a beautiful and magnificent person."

"Magnificent?" I teased. I was trying hard to contain my blush and any sort of girly squeal that would ruin the moment.

He playfully smacked my shoulder. "Shut up, it was the first word that popped into my head."

I laughed. "Loser."

We continued to talk for about another 2 hours, totally forgetting about school but I really didn't give a fuck, I was not in the mood to go back. I learned that his name was Trent, I knew the first two letters were TR. He gave me a lift on his motorcycle and we grabbed a bite to eat somewhere before he dropped me off. I couldn't help but feel giddy afterwards, he made this shit hole of a day somewhat decent. I walked upstairs to my room, wearing the biggest smile on my face.

"Hello." I jumped and went into defensive mode, grabbing my knife. I looked over to see Bridgette across from me, smiling. "Looks like you had a good day." She teased.

I put my knife down on my table and shook my head in disbelief, why the fuck was she in my room? "How the fuck did you get in here?" This better not be another one of Heather schemes.

She shrugged carelessly like this whole situation was normal. "Your mom let me in, she's such a sweet lady!"

I gave her a side glance, not really sure if she was up to something or not. "Umm, thanks….why are you here?"

She let out a deep sigh before sitting down on my bed. "Listen Gwen." She paused for a moment before looking up at me. "I'm really sorry about the whole incident at school earlier and I just wanted to let you know that I had NOTHING to do with it at all, it was all Heather with Courtney's help."

I crossed my arms together and squinted my eyes at her. "Why the hell would I believe you?" Does she think I'm gullible or something?

She just stared at me with those dopey, hazel eyes. Her facial expression was hard to read at the moment, I couldn't tell if she was actually being sincere or not. "I really am sorry and I know Courtney is too and deep, deep down I'm sure Heather is too. I was starting to actually like you as a friend."

"Why are you friends with them?" I finally asked. Bridgette was such the complete opposite of them, she was too kind to be a part of that clique. She was a really good person, she's just in the wrong crowd.

She crossed her arms defensively. "They're good people once you get to know them, I swear!" She got up and walked over towards me and gave me a hug, I stood there awkwardly not sure if I should hug back. "I'm sorry you won't be at the party tonight." She then turned towards the door but looked back at me one last time. "Oh and by the way, your paintings are beautiful. You've got some potential talent kid. I think my favorite one is that one." She pointed to one of the painting I did last year with a girl with butterfly wings, being cut off of strings with scissors.

* * *

Later on that night, I thought about everything and decided to crash Heathers party. I put on that black dress and did my makeup before going downstairs and lighting that ugly sequin dress on fire.

I felt confident as I went up to the front doors to show security my invitation. Fuck was this mansion big! I searched to find Heather who was talking to Bridgette and Courtney, along with some guy who had his arm wrapped around her waist who I assumed was that Diego guy Bridgette had mentioned about earlier. I tool in a deep breath before walking up. "Hey guys!"

Bridgette was the only one who seemed happy to see me, shocked but happy. Courtney looked confused as to why I was here while Heather glared at. "Diego, go get me a drink." She said not taking her eyes off me. Once he left, she stepped closer to me, arms crossed. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I just showed her my invitation in response. "Did you not get the memo at school earlier this week, YOU'RE FUCKING UNINVITED NOW GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I CALL SECURITY!"

I stood up straight with my chin up. "Sure." I then looked over at Bridgette and Courtney. "You guys are free to join me, we had a great time together and I know you guys actually like me and maybe we can be real fri-"

"They don't want to be fucking friends with you!" Heather interrupted. She stepped closer to me, now in my face, eyeing me down. "They never liked you, it was all a fucking joke; you're a fucking joke Goth bitch. If I ever see you trying to talk to these two, I will make sure your life is a living hell, got it?"

I didn't even respond to her, I just looked over at the other two who both seemed unsure with what to do at the moment. "Offers still open guys, I'll see you around." I looked back at Heather one last time and stuck my middle finger up at her before leaving. The appalling look on her face was priceless.

I texted Geoff and Duncan to pick me up. I waited for about 10 minutes or so before I saw a bright pink van pull up, of course Geoff would drive something like this. "GET IN SISTA!"

As we were about to enter out of the entrance way, we kept hearing a voice shouting, "HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" Geoff stopped the car and we saw Bridgette running towards us carrying a bottle of grey goose with her, I couldn't help but smile. "Mind if I tag along?" she asked.

Geoff smiled and opened the door. "The more the merrier!"

We decided to sneak into the swimming that ten minutes out of our town. I opened up the bottle of grey goose and watched the other three jump in and swim. "C'mon Gwen, jump in!" Bridgette called out

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm fine, really."

"Awh c'mon Gwen don't be a party pooper." Duncan teased.

"I am not!" I cried.

"Then hop in then otherwise I'll throw you in." Duncan said with an evil grin.

I rolled my eyes but was smiling and stripped down to my bra and panties, which caused Duncan to whistle at me. I flipped him off before jumping in. The water was refreshing and I definitely could've gone for a swim after dealing with such a shithole week.

* * *

Later on we all went back to Geoff's and drank the entire bottle. Geoff passed out within 2 hours followed by Bridgette not too long after. Duncan and I went up to the guest bedroom so we wouldn't wake up Geoff and Bridgette, we layed on the bed laughing and joking a lot.

"Heather might be a complete and total bitch but I wouldn't mind fucking her, she's hot as fuck. Courtney too, what I wouldn't give to sleep with them or even better a three way."

I rolled my eyes, what a fucking man whore. "Don't make me slap you."

"Aww." He teased, pinching my cheek. "You're jealous but I would love to fuck you too, sweetheart."

I slapped his hand away from my face. "You're such a fuckboy, Duncan."

"A sexy fuckboy." I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

I rolled over to face him and I don't know why but when I looked into those pretty teal eyes, I leaned in and started kissing him. I don't know if it was the alcohol or what but I was feeling a bit horny and as much as I hate to admit, Duncan was sexy.

I pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing his huge, hard dick. I looked him in the eyes and smirked. "So that's why you have an overly big ego." He laughed in response as I started to go down on him.

Once he came, he went to grab a condom from Geoff's bathroom while I quickly undressed. I helped him with the condom since he was obviously way too drunk and so was I, it took about five minutes because we were both laughing so hard. Once it was on, I got on top and started riding him, my eyes rolling back in pleasure.

That whole night was pretty blurry but it was one of the best nights I've had in a while It nice to know that I had a few trustworthy people on my side and a new fuck buddy.

* * *

 **hey sorry it's been a month, I wasn't sure if anyone was reading it or liking it at first since I only got one review and a few favorites/follows but slowly I started to get more and decided to continue. I hope you're all enjoying it so far. I'll try to have the next chapter updates sooner :)**


End file.
